kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bank Vole
Database entry includes a brief justification of why this species is of least concern. | image = Rötelmaus I.jpg | image_width = 200px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Mammalia | ordo = Rodentia | familia = Cricetidae | subfamilia = Arvicolinae | genus = Myodes | species = M. glareolus | binomial = Myodes glareolus | binomial_authority = (Schreber, 1780) }} The Bank Vole (Myodes glareolus) is a small vole with red-brown fur and some grey patches. It lives in woodland areas and is around 100 mm in length. It is found in western Europe and northern Asia. It was accidentally introduced to the south west of Ireland. Bank voles can be found all over mainland Britain, but prefer coppiced areas of woodland with dense vegetation such as bracken and bramble. They can live for 18 months and are omnivorous, eating insects and fruits such raspberries. It is the smallest vole found in the UK. It boasts very prominent ears and chestnut-brown fur. They can be distinguished from mice by their short, blunt, almost hamster-like noses. Their ears are clearly visible (unlike in the field vole). Its tail is about half as long as body (It's shorter in the field vole, longer in a mouse). Adults have red brown fur. After the wood mouse it is probably Britain's most abundant small rodent. Bank voles are found in woods, hedges, scrub and gardens. Also known as the common vole. Eats: hazelnuts, seeds, berries, green plants and fungi. Eaten by: kestrel, fox, tawny owl and cat. They live in underground chambers lined with moss, feathers and vegetable fibre. Inside the chamber they keep a store of food. References *Musser, G. G. and M. D. Carleton. 2005. Superfamily Muroidea. Pp. 894-1531 in Mammal Species of the World a Taxonomic and Geographic Reference. D. E. Wilson and D. M. Reeder eds. Johns Hopkins University Press, Baltimore. Ferris-Khan, R. (Ed.). 1995. The Ecology of Woodland Creation. John Wiley & Sons, Chichester. External links *ARKive Photos,Video. Category:Voles and lemmings Category:Mammals of Europe Category:Mammals of Asia Category:Fauna of the United Kingdom Category:Fauna of the Republic of Ireland Category:Fauna of Spain Category:Fauna of Andorra Category:Fauna of France Category:Fauna of Luxembourg Category:Fauna of the Netherlands Category:Fauna of Belgium Category:Fauna of Germany Category:Mammals of Switzerland Category:Fauna of Liechtenstein Category:Fauna of Austria Category:Fauna of Italy Category:Fauna of San Marino Category:Fauna of Slovenia Category:Fauna of Bulgaria Category:Fauna of the Czech Republic Category:Fauna of Poland Category:Fauna of Latvia Category:Fauna of Lithuania Category:Fauna of Estonia Category:Fauna of Denmark Category:Fauna of Sweden Category:Fauna of Norway Category:Fauna of Finland Category:Fauna of Russia Category:Fauna of Belarus Category:Fauna of Ukraine Category:Fauna of Moldova Category:Fauna of Georgia (country) Category:Fauna of Turkey Category:Fauna of Romania Category:Fauna of Hungary Category:Fauna of Slovakia Category:Fauna of Croatia Category:Fauna of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Fauna of Serbia Category:Fauna of Kosovo Category:Fauna of Montenegro Category:Fauna of Albania Category:Fauna of Greece Category:Fauna of Kazakhstan Category:Mammals of Great Britain br:Muenn arrous ca:Talpó roig cv:Хĕрлĕ уй шăшийĕ cs:Norník rudý da:Rødmus de:Rötelmaus es:Myodes glareolus fr:Campagnol roussâtre it:Myodes glareolus lt:Rudasis pelėnas hu:Vöröshátú erdeipocok nl:Rosse woelmuis no:Klatremus pl:Nornica ruda ru:Рыжая полёвка fi:Metsämyyrä sv:Långsvansad skogssork